


The Madgod

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Humour, appreciation, crackfic, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, my head decided that a song about Sheogorath set to a melody from The Sound of Music would be a good idea, and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madgod

The Madgod.

How do you solve a problem like the Madgod?  
How do you get that Daedroth to calm down?  
How do you medicate a Saxhleel Madgod?  
"With massive doses of risperidone!"  
Many a thing you tell to Sheogorath  
But many a thing He just won't understand  
And carried on every breeze  
You can hear His voice shout, "Cheese!"  
When He's not staying in His own land  
Oh, how do you solve a problem like the Madgod?  
How do you make Jyggalag take a stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Maria'; Copyright © 1965 Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II. All rights reserved.)


End file.
